


Spice!!! on Ice

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top!Yuuri, bottom!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: Make him speechless, challenged a part of Yuuri's mind.In which Viktor tries to boost Yuuri's confidence as a lover as well as a skater.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashakemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashakemi/gifts).



> raises leggy  
> hello yuri on ice fandom, i'm finally at the fic-writing party. this show got me shook. im love it so mu c h...
> 
> this fic is a commission from the amazing kk!! they have been a good influence in the magical world of spicy viktuuri. look at all those tags. i hope kk and everyone enjoys my first fic for the fandom. even though the name is super misleading. they unfortunately do not fuck on the ice in this fic.

_Have confidence, Yuuri. Open your eyes, move your body, let go._ The words ran over and over in Yuuri’s head, a miracle given the haze veiling it.

 _Have confidence and take the lead_.

He’d heard advice like this before when he was in the rink, but right now skates weren’t laced on his feet and he wasn’t spinning on ice.

No, right now, he was _quivering_ , his eyes closed, explosions of heat and pleasure paralyzing him. The source of this sweet assault crouched on his knees over the edge of the bed, his head bobbing between Yuuri’s thighs, soft lips enveloping his aching cock. The push of a hot, wet tongue dragged up and down the hard shaft. Yuuri couldn’t _think_. The sweat he’d worked up at practice was being covered in a fresh sheet as sexual heat crawled through his skin.

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s breath was hot on Yuuri’s already burning skin, “I told you to open your eyes. _Look at me_. I don’t want you to miss a thing.”

A whimper bubbled from Yuuri’s kiss-swollen lips, a sound of protest. He couldn’t see anything, but that left his sense of touch more hypersensitive than usual.

“ _Yuu~ri_ . I’m doing this for you, you know.” Yuuri felt Viktor’s nose nuzzle into his pubic area, his hand wrapped around his now slick cock and stroking. His thumb rubbed over the tip, stimulating Yuuri to spilling more moans. “You’re so confident on the ice now, and I’m _so_ proud of you for that. So why is it not the same off the ice? Is it your body? The fact that I’m more experienced? Tell me what to do so that you can trust yourself completely to me.”

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri rasped, pleading for a stop to the words searching into him. Yuuri didn’t want to admit to anything; this was supposed to be a time when there were no words, just him being able to go _mindless_ to sensual sensation.

But Viktor kept going. “You have a lot of insecurities, Yuuri. I’ve helped you as a coach so now I want to work on building your confidence as a lover.” His voice lowered. “Don’t you want to be a good boy for me, Yuuri?”

A shiver crawled up Yuuri’s spine at the honeyed way Viktor spoke his name, his body standing to attention at the prospect of being praised. Viktor’s methods were questionable for damn sure, but it was getting the desired result -- Yuuri gradually opened his eyes, his vision blooming through slightly fogged-up glasses to the sight of Viktor smiling just before his mouth took in Yuuri’s cock.

“Oh _God_ ,” cried out Yuuri, sight as well as touch overwhelming him in huge waves. No matter how many times they’d been in this position before, the sensations no less surprised him like the pop of fireworks.

Viktor grinned. “There we go.” His hand reached up to knead the pliant flesh of Yuuri’s thigh. “Such a good boy~ Keep your eyes on me and I’ll keep drowning you in pleasure. Such beautiful sounds and faces you make… Gorgeous.”

The compliments rained down on Yuuri as if they were physical caresses and he arched, rocking his hips from side to side. They pulsated with the need to buck up against Viktor’s mouth, to bury himself more down the slick confines of his throat. At the same time, his hands twitched at his sides, gazing at the silky strands of Viktor’s hair tickling his cheek, so enticing to brush back and clutch as Viktor’s mouth moved up and down his cock.

Viktor apparently noticed these tense movements, and how Yuuri restrained himself. “Do it,” he breathed, “hold it. Clutch it tight. Force me to take you in as deep as you want. Mmn, I love your taste, Yuuri, so delicious. Make me taste nothing but you...”

“A-ahh, Viktor, you can’t--!” Yuuri’s hand snapped up, threading his fingers into Viktor’s hair in desperation. Even sweat-soaked from practice, the strands felt soft. Yuuri groaned, then tightened his hold, pulling just slightly when Viktor started to suck on his tip. And Yuuri drank in everything with his eyes -- the stretch of Viktor’s lips around his cock, his throaty moans, the lewd slurps as Viktor sucked sent Yuuri into a frenzy of begging whimpers.

“Ahh… Haa, f-fuck…” Yuuri held Viktor in place with his hair and started undulating his hips at a shaky pace. He tried to stay reasonable, worried Viktor wouldn’t like this despite _all signs_ pointing to the contrary, or that he’d hurt him.

But one rather sensual groan stuck in Viktor’s throat as Yuuri kept tugging his hair, his ice-blue eyes clouding in sexual want, snapped the last thread of Yuuri’s inhibition. He moaned deeply, burying himself in Viktor’s mouth to the hilt, grinding on his face as Viktor’s nose pressed into his trail of pubic hair.

Viktor squeezed and convulsed around him, adjusting to the intrusion and Yuuri fucking his mouth. Soft, wet, _hot_ \-- Viktor was perfect in swallowing him down, heavily breathing Yuuri in. It only took a few thrusts for him to lose his mind, but Yuuri found enough sanity to at least tug Viktor back and slur in Japanese how he was going to come.

Viktor seemed to pick up the urgency of his tone enough to infer what Yuuri was getting at, yet he only opened his mouth, waiting.

Yuuri came on his face.

Spurts of cum landed on Viktor’s flushed cheeks and tongue, but also on his hair, now mussed from Yuuri’s pulling.

 _Oh. Oh god, he looks so_ hot _like this. It’s_ illegal _to look that hot._ Vaguely, Yuuri wondered if anyone else had come on Viktor’s face before. He hoped he was the first to see this sight.

“ _Amazing_ .” Viktor licked up what cum he could reach then shamelessly pressed his lips glossy with saliva onto Yuuri’s for a deep, caressing kiss. “You did amazing,” Viktor praised between breaths, “so well, so _perfect_ , my Yuuri…”

Yuuri utterly melted at Viktor’s words, giving a weak sound of appreciation. His kissing, at least, was stronger, drawing Viktor’s tongue in for playful sucks and tasting himself.

“Yuuri,” was the soft murmur against his lips, “do you know what to do if I receive tonight?”

 _Are you sure_ was the first thing to come to mind but Yuuri quickly quashed insecurity. He nodded, getting up to go to his desk drawer and fish out the lubricant and a condom, neither of which Yuuri had ever bought before this relationship with Viktor.

By the time he came back, Viktor had finally undressed and sat on the bed, leaning back and thighs spread to give a clear view of his flushed and erect cock laying heavily against his navel.

Yuuri inhaled sharply at the gorgeous sight, gazing at Viktor like he was the most enticing gift in the world -- and it was time to unwrap him to his core, where he’d be wanting and arching in desperation to the rock of their bodies.

But Yuuri was getting ahead of himself. He took off his glasses but Viktor held out a hand.

“Wait. Keep them on, they look sexy on you~”

“That’s not true.” Still, Yuuri put them back on. He had a suspicion Viktor also wanted him to see everything they did clearly.

When he crawled between Viktor’s thighs, items on hand, he leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Viktor’s lips. He ventured lower along Viktor’s jawline then kissed and sucked at his throat. The resulting moan vibrated on Yuuri’s lips, making him smile.

“Does it feel okay?”

“You always feel amazing,” sighed Viktor in a daze, tracing meaningless patterns along Yuuri’s spine. “Mmn, you can leave a hickey if you want. I’ll be wearing a turtleneck anyway.”

Yuuri flushed. “G-good to know, but I meant your throat.” Looking back, he didn’t leave much room for Viktor to even _breathe_ . He continued to press his lips to Viktor’s throat, now in soft apology, tender as if he could kiss Viktor’s very voice too, tasting just as rich as it sounded. He was seriously considering putting a hickey on the expanse of pale skin after all -- mark Viktor and remind himself that this beautiful man belonged to _Yuuri_.

Viktor hummed playfully. “I’m fine, _zvyozdochka_ . And -- I’m ready for more.” Tone smooth velvet, his thighs spread wider in invitation. His hand moved down his stomach, past his cock and below his balls. “ _Touch me, Yuuri_ ,” he breathed against Yuuri’s ear, a touch of urgency in his tone.

 _Fuck_. If Viktor just didn’t know just how to make him hard and aching in a second...

 _That’s fine. I’ll get him back in just a minute_. Yuuri swiped his tongue over his lips and got the lube.

When his fingers were slick, he leaned in to capture Viktor’s lips for another kiss, this one deeper. His hand explored down, nudging Viktor’s aside so that he could start rubbing at the tight pucker of muscle. Whether he was hasty or anxious wasn’t certain, but without ceremony, Yuuri pushed a finger inside, swirling it around as he remembered Viktor doing for him.

A stunted groan was swallowed in the kiss, probably from both of them. Yuuri slid his finger in and out a few times before trying to nudge in another, stretching out Viktor’s hole. That alone was a tight fit, and Yuuri worried he’d hurt Viktor -- their first time with Yuuri’s virgin hole had definitely been tinged with pain.

“You’ll tell me if you want me to stop?”

“I don’t want you to stop, don’t you _dare_ stop,” groaned Viktor stubbornly. Desire drenching his words, the twitch of his cock -- Yuuri blinked, realizing just how much control Viktor had given over to him. Viktor knew his limits, and was leaving Yuuri to call all the shots. And although Yuuri was starting to see his lover as a normal person, he still realized _Viktor Nikiforov_ was submitting to him.

How could Yuuri pass up indulging in that control?

A flood of breathless Russian words spilled from Viktor’s lips as Yuuri scissored his fingers, testing the stretch of the muscles. In between adding a third finger and thrusting and rubbing around, lube started to glisten Viktor’s asshole and his cock smeared pre-cum onto his navel. Yuuri’s own arousal grew impatient, the taste of how warmly Viktor wrapped around his fingers too large a tease to wait any longer.

Yuuri pulled his fingers out. Viktor had given up supporting himself and was laying back on the bed, holding the backs of his thighs to keep himself spread. A pink blush stained his face and ears, his eyes glazed over with lust as he puffed out breaths.

“You're such a good boy, Yuuri, you make me feel  _so_ good. You’re so sweet and attentive.”

Yuuri glanced away, starting to position himself between Viktor’s long legs. “We’re not at practice. You don’t have to praise me like this.”

“Mm, but I know how much it affects you~ Makes you all adorable and blushy~”  

Yuuri hid his embarrassment by reaching for the condom and ripping open the wrapper.

Viktor nudged him with his leg, rubbing his ankle over Yuuri’s bicep. “Don’t use it.”

“Huh!?”

Viktor offered a smile so gorgeous it immediately silenced Yuuri’s rising anxiety. “If you really want to put it on, I understand. But just know I don’t plan on sharing myself like this with another person now that I have you. I want to feel all of you, Yuuri, and for you to feel me. I want,” Viktor licked his lips, “I want you dripping from me.”

The mental image alone, the _anticipation_ of it, had Yuuri shivering. “If that’s what you want.” And he knew from experience that Viktor usually got what he wanted. Yuuri scrambled for the lubricant, cursing when he missed and spilled on the bed -- _good job, genius, he’ll never take you seriously like this_. He caught what he could and slicked up his cock, indulging in a few squeezes and remembering how just a few minutes ago Viktor’s lips were around it and soon his tight ass would be.

He paused. “Viktor -- roll over.”

Viktor raised his eyebrows, a knowing smile gracing his lips as he obeyed the command, hugging a pillow to his chest as he raised his ass in one beautiful arch of his back.

Okay. Maybe this would be easier with Viktor being unable to look at him. But that still left quite a lot for _Yuuri_ to take in.

He reached a hand out, sliding a finger over the line of Viktor’s spine, relishing the resulting shiver. Smiling, Yuuri imitated skating with two of his fingers, swirling patterns over Viktor’s shoulder blades, brushing steps over his lower back. He imagined the pale skin to be an ice rink that he could dance on, leaving imprints as proof he’d been there. Lightly he scratched down, watching the pink lines form.

“Yuuri, you _tease_ ,” whined Viktor.

“What? I don’t get to look at you like this a lot.” If he could, he’d take the time to worship every inch of Viktor’s body -- physically this time, instead of behind a screen and in magazines like he always had before.

But Yuuri was hard too, and his gaze slipped down to the flushed pink of Viktor’s hole, still wet from lube. Yuuri ended his finger skating by gripping slender hips, grinding his length between Viktor’s asscheeks.

“Fuck, _lyubov moya_ , you’re so hard…” Viktor started to incessantly mutter to himself in Russian.

 _Make him speechless_ , challenged a part of his mind.

Yuuri pushed in. Halfway was as far as he dared in the first slide, and he quickly sucked in a breath to stop his mewl at the sensation of Viktor squeezing tight around him, his ass struggling to adjust to the intrusion.

Viktor stopped whatever lustful rant he’d been in and moaned -- _loudly_.

“Oh _fuck_ \--, oh _Yuuri_ that’s--!”

At the burning prompt of his hips, Yuuri started frantic movements in and out of Viktor’s delicious heat. He watched in utter fixation as the coils of Viktor’s back muscles tensed and rolled as he undulated back against Yuuri’s cock forcing his ass open. His string of heavy pants and broken chants of Viktor’s name were joined by a chorus of his lover’s breathless praises and pleasure-drenched babble.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, you feel _incredible_ inside, you’re in so deep, it’s good, _you_ ’re so good, _perfect--_!”

Yuuri’s reason -- how the _hell_ did he still have some of that? -- reminded him the walls of the inn were thin, that his family was just downstairs preparing for dinner and attending to customers…

Even still, the challenge to make Viktor speechless played in his mind. He wanted to wreck his lover, unravel him in a way no one else in the world had or ever will. He wanted Viktor to remember only his name and this pleasure, and to lose his voice to it.

Yuuri reached one hand out, burying it in the platinum silk of Viktor’s hair and _tugging_ it. It forced Viktor to prop himself up on his hands, head tilted back as Yuuri pulled at his hair.

Viktor sharply exhaled something in Russian, but it was laced with unbridled pleasure. He tightened around Yuuri’s cock, all graceful curves along his back and exposed throat and ass growing pink with how Yuuri slapped his hips against it -- so enchanting, even as primal need moved their bodies against each other.

 _Beautiful_ , Yuuri thought. The composure he always saw his idol have melted in the heat of lovemaking, leaving with a trembling, moaning, _needy_ man that Yuuri loved with all his heart. And this was the first time Yuuri was seeing his lover unraveling at the seams, utterly lost in pleasure.

Again, _beautiful_.

Desperate, that ache of climax climbing up his body, constricting his lungs and burning between his legs, Yuuri moved at a faster tempo. He bit down on his lip in a futile attempt to muffle his whimpers as the swell of his cock forced Viktor to swallow him in deeper. In contrast, Viktor had no inhibitions in letting every sound slip past his lips, his words becoming a tangled slur of Russian and broken English, but always, _always_ Yuuri’s name. Crying it out, saturated with a beg to keep going, to go off the edge together, holding their breath--

Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hair, slid his hand down to hold onto his shoulder for leverage as his other hand slid down to stroke Viktor’s cock, cum dripping liberally from the tip, so much that Yuuri wondered if he came already. But the tell-tale shudder only followed after a few urgent strokes and Yuuri shoved his cock past that last tight ring of muscle, sheathing himself in Viktor fully.

“ _Yuuri_!” Viktor sobbed, clutching onto the sheets. Broken and boneless, he collapsed back onto the pillow, but weakly continued to buck back on Yuuri’s cock, riding out his orgasm.

“You feel so good,” Yuuri moaned in Japanese. “You’re so warm-- I want to be inside you forever, keep hearing you beg for everything with my name-- Viktor, I -- I’m-- coming--!”

With a lewd, slick sound, Yuuri pulled out. Both of them tried their breath and some semblance of reality through their afterglow.

Yuuri’s gaze slid down to where he’d been connected to Viktor, eyes widening at the sight of Viktor clenching at the loss of Yuuri’s cock, making the thick mess of Yuuri’s cum dribble out.

“Mmn, for your first time topping, that was-- _Nngh!?_ ” Viktor jolted, but Yuuri quickly held him in place, forcing him closer as he pushed his lips and tongue against Viktor’s wet hole. The taste was so unusual, a mix of the lubricant, Viktor’s skin, and Yuuri’s cum.

Yuuri sucked messily, drawing his seed into his mouth. A flurry of overstimulated moans tumbled from Viktor’s lips, slightly muffled as Yuuri could only assume he pressed his face to the pillow. Encouraged by the sounds, Yuuri spread Viktor open with his thumbs, flicking his tongue inside the softened walls.

Only when Viktor was clean of cum did Yuuri pull back, licking his lips. “Sorry. I did it without asking…”

“I’m not complaining in the _least_ ,” Viktor said with an exhausted laugh. “Mmn, just… Get down here and let me cuddle you. I’m needyyy.”

“Aren’t you always?” Yuuri let out a snort of fond laughter then snuggled up into Viktor’s arms. Viktor held him close, nuzzling into Yuuri’s hair with a content sigh. Yuuri kissed his neck, relaxing into the sheets. “Did it feel good for you?”

Viktor reached down, idly kneading Yuuri’s ass. “You think I would’ve shown you a sight like that if I didn’t? I loved it, Yuuri. Immensely. _Please_ top again, your dick is so fucking good in me.”

The whined bits of shameless praise made Yuuri’s cheeks hot again. All things considered, Yuuri hadn’t done bad at all at being the one in control in the bedroom. And well, Viktor’s loud, feverish reactions had done wonders for Yuuri’s ego and confidence. Not to mention he had some valuable information on Viktor’s hair-pulling kink...

“Well, I _would_ like to see your face next time…”

“Yuuri! You’re the best~”

Yuuri mirrored Viktor and grabbed his ass. “Want to go again now?”

“Ah?? Your stamina is scary, Yuuri…”  


**Author's Note:**

> IM STILL TRYIN' TO GET A FEEL AT WRITING THESE TWO because their characterizations are...so beautiful in the show... I want so bad to capture it even a little... Thank you for such a spicy prompt kk <3 I hope to write more yoi soon!!
> 
> come yell ice gays with me or hmu for a commission  
> twitter: @RenOnIceCream


End file.
